Nightmares
by Skullduggery Pleasant
Summary: This is a sotry about Jasmine and her nightmares..and how she must deal with them!Kinda Kingdom Hearts cross over but it about the D.Q characters. Reviews are cool!


**Nightmares **

**Jasmine has nightmares about a black figure with dark hair. She has a mysterious sword in their hand. The next few days she doesn't eat or sleep, the others are worried about her. She comes into contact with the Shadow Lord and he wants her to join him. She is the Keyblade master?**

A slight breeze blew through Del; it gushed past the small houses and locked up sheds belonging to the people who were currently asleep, reaching the castle enormous of Del and making one of its awake inhabitants shiver in cold. Jasmine sighed and shut her window against the cold air; she looked at the dark night sky one final time before turning around and walking back to her bed. She crawled into the covers and lay there, her head was thumping and she felt depressed.

After returning to Del, Lief had been pronounced King of Deltora, Jasmine had been so happy to see her friend become a highly respected person after all the trouble he went through to recover the Belt. In the hours that followed, Barda another close friend had been made chief of the palace guards once again; Jasmine had agreed to stay in the palace with her mysterious father Doom who nearly never spoke to her. In the weeks that followed Lief begun to grow distant due to the result of a series of attacks made by intruders, people who still blamed the royal family for the death of loved ones. These were easily shaken off as people still mad and grieving but it left scars on the young king. Jasmine rarely saw him anymore; he shut himself away in the Library pouring over books with Doom by his side. Jasmine could only hope he was trying to find a way to defend Deltora against the Shadow Lord.

People had continually stressed how important it was for Lief to marry and produce an heir to the throne if he were to perish. But he just kept to the Library with the new librarian, he was completely happy finding that Barda had discovered the old palace librarian Joseph who had been around in Endon's time. Joseph and his assistant Renlish had been discovered in the backstreets of Del, hiding a most valuable treasure, the Deltora Annals. These volumes contained page after boring page of the history of Deltora and other such things.

Jasmine ignored all this and spent her days alone her only company was Kree and Filli, who both spent their time in the palace gardens anyway with the other animals socializing. They would come to Jasmine at the end of the day and tell of her of all their new friends they made and they story's they had of what they did. Beside that she was completely alone, so she took to the gardens in a vacant clearing to practice with the sword, and she had to admit she was getting good at it. Barda had caught her once and challenged her mockingly, in the end the result turned out to be 5 to 2. He had asked to keep it quiet due to his embarrassment of losing to a younger girl. She had smiled and agreed, leaving him slightly confused.

Jasmine grinned as she remembered this, she yawned and looked out the window once again. The quiet night was peaceful and that was all she needed to fall soundlessly asleep within seconds.

* * *

Jasmine opened her eyes slowly as she felt hard stone beneath her feet. Looking around curiously she saw clouds of darkness surrounding her, she glanced down and gasped. She was standing on a circular platform that was illuminated with a beautiful sky blue, imprinted on the floor however was two portraits. One was a grinning Lief and the other a smiling Barda. This was odd in her opinion as she tried to find a reasonable explanation. 

"_I must be dreaming"_ she thought pinching herself.

Jasmine spun around suddenly as she heard a noise, a figure dressed in a black cloak that concealed his face appeared out of a dark hole that appeared from thin air, which vanished as the figure stepped out from it. The stranger wore a necklace around its cloaked neck, a charm bearing a glittering sliver crown. The person seemed to be looking at her, though she couldn't really tell. They stood there staring at each other, Jasmine could only see the black darkness where its face should be, the person was her height with black boots, the cloak it wore was unzipped to its waist revealing firm black pants, all this freaked her out, and suddenly the figure thrust its right arm out. Electricity shot up its black cloaked arm, and a dark echo substance formed to make a hard metal object the person clutched with gloved fingers, it pointed the twisted metal weapon her threateningly. The object the mysterious figure held was shaped like a key, only at the end it formed a sharp blade-like point.

"A Keyblade!" she started as she realized what this was.

"_How could I have forgotten, but aren't these things supposed to be rare!" _she thought, remembering a picture she had been shown by Joseph the librarian. The picture was from an old book that lay forgotten on the palace library shelves, it showed a sketching of a beautiful Keyblade. Joseph had eagerly explained how rare these things were and how only once every thousand years did the Kingdom Keyblade chose a Keyblade master. He had begun to tell her _why _the Keyblade was so important and _what _the Keyblade master did with it, only that was the time Lief chose to walk in on them, Joseph had turned pale and hurried away, saying something about having to clean the book shelves.

Flying back to reality she jumped into a defensive position as the slim figure gripped the weapon and sprung at her. She looked around in panic and felt a tingling sensation in her right hand; she looked down and found a strange Keyblade there. It fitted perfectly in her grip; this blade was a midnight blue colour, unlike the one that was charging at her now.

At the last second, just before the other weapon came crashing down to meet her head, she sprung up and steel clashed against steel as she blocked the attack shaking violently in the attempt of holding it back. The black figure held his own Keyblade and pushed against it, in an attempt to knock her over but she bravely held her ground, and the two had a physical contest of strength.

"Wh- Who are you?" she stuttered holding onto her Keyblade with all her might, shaking with the effort.

The figure let out a struggling noise as it tried to hold its ground.

"Someone form the dark" it replied, the voice sounded fimuliar to Jasmine, she had no doubt it was a boy around her age, now that he spoke his first words to her.

They sprung apart, landing meters away from each other, he immadently steadied himself and stood up straight, Jasmine stared at him holding her defensive position incase he let off another surprise attack.

"You can't be Lief?" she asked, the thought springing to her head, as she recalled the voice.

"Lief?….I defeated a Lief once." He said examining his sharp blade.

"You what!?" she exclaimed utterly confused.

"Tell me…" he said summoning another Keyblade for his left hand, it appeared out of nowhere and he pointed both identical blades at her in question, "Tell me why the Keyblade picked you!"

He jogged toward her giving her no time to answer. She watched him approach with a hint of fear as he dragged both Keyblades across the floor, making them spark and produce a horrible scraping noise, she readied herself and he swung at her missing by inches. He was quick and recovered attacking again, she spun around and blocked without a moments strain. Adding trickery he swung the free Keyblade at her, which she flew with lightening speed to block, jamming his Keyblade against the floor. He saw no way out of this, so he jumped into the air with ease spinning to land behind her. She turned as she saw him attack again, deciding to use her own agility skills now she jumped above his head and attempted to slash at his head.

He blocked her and threw her back into the air; she flew up, up, up, seeing his figure far below her on the floor peering up, he snorted mockingly, before he too jumped to meet her height and in slow motion, they both flew. She back flipped while he twisted in the air, he attacked and she blocked upside down. He pushed off her sending her sprawling toward the ground. She landed with both feet firmly on the floor which sent them throbbing in pain; she quickly looked up at his hovering figure trying to ignore the pain in her booted feet. He was looking down at her and the pictures implanted on the floor, on her left was Lief and one her right was Barda. They were pictures in a dream and nothing more, but this man seemed to draw some meaning out of them.

"I see. That's why?" he said softly, glancing from the pictures of Jasmine's two best friends to her herself standing in the middle of the floor between them.

She glared at him angrily, not understanding a word that was coming from his mouth. She took a step forward but was forced to quickly jump back as he flew back for another attack, trying to slash at her. In the next few seconds Jasmine thanked Adin that she possessed high agility skills, as she needed every one of them as the boy let off a series of attacks that sent her twisting and dodging, desperately trying to avoid getting hit by either of the sharp Keyblades he swung at her. As he sent a blow for her head again, she used all her might and reeled her Keyblade to block his. Their blades met just above her head, but he didn't stop there he swung his other Keyblade to bash hers, sending vibrations down her spine. He continually sent one Keyblade after another crashing down to bash Jasmines only protection resting above her head.

Her knees shuddered each time one of his blades made heavy contact with her only one, after having continually fending his attacks off, her knees weakened and bucked. He hooked her Keyblade out of her hand and tossed it to the far end of the platform, a few meters away from them. Jasmine watched it flip through the air and crash to the floor with a _clatter_!!"

"_Great my only protection and there it goes!!" _she thought with despair as she frantically ran toward it, knowing she wouldn't reach it on time. And she was right, as she skidded for it she was stopped as another blade stabbed it, pinning Jasmines Keyblade to the floor. She looked up as she was only inches from it and saw the Black Cloaked boy standing above it, leaning on his Keyblade that imprisoned Jasmine's. The other one he sharply pointed at her threateningly. She clenched her fists in rage as she saw he was mocking her. A thought coming to her she looked up and reached out her hand in hope toward her blade. They boy did nothing but simply started at her with humor. He used his other blade and swiped at her wrist cutting a deep wound there. She gasped in pain feeling the warm blood spurt from the cut, gritting her teeth she continued to hold her hand out willing her Keyblade to come.

And suddenly light consumed Jasmine's Keyblade and it disappeared; the boy quickly glanced down and found it gone.

"What!?" he exclaimed amazed, looking frantically around for it in panic, with a sharp rustling noise the Keyblade magically appeared in Jasmine's right hand, wasting no time but wishing to end this she swung it with all her might at him ignoring the pain that sprung in her body. Surprised he dropped both blades to the floor, Jasmine could see no wound on him as he walked forwards unaffected. Silently walking past her he stumbled and fell to his knees, sending his hood flying off his head. He quickly stood up and slouched over in pain. Jasmine saw the back of his head properly for the first time, his hair was a shade of very light brown, almost blond; his skin was a light colour that had a tinge of pink to it.

He remained silent as Jasmine peered at the back of his head.

"You make a good other" he said simply as he turned his head toward her sidelong, Jasmine caught sight of his eyes which were the most sparkling blue it stunned her. Light consumed them and Jasmine shielded her eyes form it, looking frantically for the boy.

* * *

Jasmine started as she woke up flying to a sitting position in her bed. She was breathing heavily and sweat drenched her body. She looked around and found herself in her bed chambers back in Del. Calming her breathing she slumped back down on her pillows and looked toward her large window, the sky outside was pitch black. Sighing she recalled the dream she had. 

"_How bizarre!" _she thought rubbing her head, _"It didn't seem like a dream, it seemed __real__."_

She groaned and thought about the mysterious boy who looked like a replica of Lief. But how could it have been Lief, he was here in the castle. She thought about the things the boy had asked her. _"Tell me… Tell me why did the Keyblade picked you!?" _he has asked. Well what did that mean; she only used the Keyblade to defend herself, nothing else and this was in a dream!

"_It's only a dream Jasmine, a nightmare so __get over it __"she_ mentally bashed herself for thinking such things.

Concluding that tomorrow she would go to the library and find out everything there was about Keyblades she rolled over on her sheets to get more comfortable, but muffled a yelped as hot pain shot through her right arm. She sat up quickly, and looked down at it. There in the moon light she could see blood slowly oozing through the wound made by the Keyblade that had slashed her there.

* * *

A:N/ Review and tell me what you think! I fi get enough i guess ill write another chapter!

Dont care what you say only that yoy say it!


End file.
